Future
by RachRox12
Summary: Sequel to Couldn't Be Better, 6 years later. Meeting the son you put up for adoption is hard. When he has leukemia is even harder. Being the only person who can help him is the hardest thing. Clare has worked hard to forget him and move on. Please read.
1. 6 Years Later

**Future**

**Sequel to Untitled as of yet and Couldn't be better. It's 6 years after graduation, Clare and Eli moved back to Toronto the year before and both have jobs and are still together, they also recently got married. Fitz has stayed in Toronto the whole time, him and Mercedes broke up right after Graduation. Bianca went to Toronto University with Owen and Fitz, Bianca is now a preschool teacher and Owen is a mechanic.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I went downstairs and made breakfast, I looked through my latest article for the local newspaper. I sipped my coffee,

"Morning." Eli said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning, how is your new story coming?" I asked, he went to the fridge and got something to eat.

"It's going alright; I'm going to meet Adam at the Dot today so I might not be home when you get here." He said before disappearing upstairs. I finished my drink and rinsed out the cup. I then left for work.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I arrived at the Dot; I went to talk to the manager Gavin Mason. 6 months ago they were going to shut this place down but I decided to buy this place so it still stands here. I knocked on the door of his office,

"Come in." He said, I entered the small room, the walls painted red to match the restaurant, shelves hung on the walls with books and files, a filing cabinet sat next to a big oak desk where Gavin was sitting reading a document.

"Spinner, how is the paperwork stuff going?" I asked him, he looked up

"I'm almost done checking them and then I can go and file them." He answered, I nodded

"Ok, well you finish that but I have some more things for you to look over about you getting part ownership of the Dot." I said getting some documents from my briefcase. I placed them on his desk; he picked them up and looked at them for a brief second.

"Thanks, I'll look at them." He said, I nodded and looked at my watch.

"I've got to go, call me when you want me to pick them up." I said before leaving his office.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I said goodbye to Joey Stigler as he left with his mum, I started putting the furniture back into the right places.

"Hi B." I turned and smiled when I saw Clare coming into the room, I walked over to her, and we hugged

"Clare, how are you?" I asked, she smiled

"I'm fine and you miss preschool teacher." She said, I shrugged

"I've been good; I've been worried about Owen though. Ever since Michelle dumped him he's gone back to drinking a lot and doing drugs." I explained, Clare frowned

"Well, all you can do is be there for him, we all can, who knows we might be able to get through to him." Clare said, I nodded

"I guess anyway not that I don't love having you around, what are you doing here?" I asked her,

"I just wanted to see you; I really missed you while I was in Philadelphia." She responded, I smiled

"I missed you too." I said. We spent the next three hours talking.

**Owen P.O.V**

Michelle. I hate her! How could she do this to me? Leave me for someone who will never love her like I do. I picked up another bottle of beer and downed it. How can everyone get so lucky? They all have someone to love them, Bianca has Byron, Clare has Eli and Fitz has all the businesses he's bought. I have nothing, I lost my job today. What's the point in living if I have no one? I looked for another beer. No more left. I hate my life. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I remember having a bottle of sleeping pills in the bathroom cabinet. I opened the door and leant against the sink because my vision's a little bit stupid, I found my pills and slid down to the ground, I opened the lid and poured all of them into my mouth, I bit down on them. I chewed and swallowed. I rested my head against the sink. I shut my eyes.

**Review please, the next chapter will have some Fitz and Clare interaction and Fitz and Clare haven't spoken since their conversation at Clare's house in Couldn't be better.**


	2. Goodbye Friend

**Future**

**3 days later**

**Clare P.O.V**

I hugged Bianca goodbye as she was leaving Owen's funeral with Byron. I wish Eli was here but he had to go to New York for a book signing. I can't believe Owen's gone, because Michelle left him, I wish he was still here and I could hug him. I'd been friends with him since the 2nd grade. I wiped some new tears away, I hugged my arms to my body, I turned and looked at Fitz. He'd found Owen in his apartment dead. During the service he had broken down in tears, Bianca had held his hand, I walked over to him, and he must have felt my presence because he turned to look at me.

"Hi Clare." He said,

"Hi Mark," I said back, he nodded, I looked at Owen's gravestone, Fitz looked at it too "I miss him already." I said after a few minutes of silence. I looked at him; he looked like he was going to cry, I turned to him and he turned to face me too.

"If you need anyone to talk to you have me." I told him, he nodded

"Ok." He said I pulled him in for a hug; he rested his head on my shoulder.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. I frowned as soon as I saw Michelle standing there, she looked upset.

"What do you want?" I snarled, she flinched at my tone, what did she expect me to do, welcome her with open arms

"Is it true that Owen is gone?" She asked her voice shaking, I nodded

"Yes, he's gone because you left him for his dad." I said, Michelle looked down at her shoes.

"Paul dumped me when he found out." She said, I frowned even more

"What do you want me to do, let you cry on my shoulder because you're boyfriend dumped you?" I asked her, she shrugged

"I don't know, I just want you to know that I didn't think this would hurt him so much." She said before walking off. I sighed and shut the door. I know she's upset and all that but she hurt Owen, he's dead because of her.

**5 weeks later**

**Fitz P.O.V**

It's hard without having Owen to talk to when I have a bad day or have him make a crude joke everytime I tell him the name of the person I bought a property off. Clare and I have been spending time together a lot for the past 5 weeks. I know it's because Eli is on his book tour still, but it's nice having her around again. This sounds really pathetic and sad but I still kind of really like her in the love way. God am I not the world's most pathetic 23 year old in the world?

**Short chapter, anyway Owen is dead. Hope you don't hate me. In this story there will be a lot of sadness, I really need you all to help me with ideas. Review please. Even if it's to say you hate this storyline. **


	3. Call From the Past

**Future**

**Very special thanks to 33 for help with this storyline.**

**3 days later**

**Clare P.O.V**

"I love you." I said, Eli kissed me,

"I love you too." He said back, we kissed again, he then turned and walked to his plane, he looked back and smiled at me, I smiled back.

I entered my house and walked into the kitchen and went and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I heard the phone ring

"Hello, Clare speaking." I said into the receiver.

"Clare, hi it's me Charlese Levitt, it's about Levi, we need you." I almost dropped the phone,

"Ok, where do you want to meet?" I asked her, I was trying to steady my breath.

"Tomorrow at your place maybe?" She asked,

"Ok, my address is 7 Eastbrook Road." I answered,

"Thankyou so much!" She exclaimed,

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said,

"Yes, see you then." She said before hanging up. I put the phone down, I leant against the counter. Something's wrong with Levi?

**Bianca P.O.V**

"What's wrong Clare?" I asked my dearest friend as I entered her house.

"Something's wrong with Levi." She said staring at her coffee cup. I raised my eyebrows

"Like what?" I asked,

"Charlese called and said something's wrong with Levi and now she's coming here tomorrow to tell me." Clare explained looking at me.

"Wow, it must be something serious if she's asked to see you." I said, Clare nodded

"Yeah, it's weird, I thought I could just have Levi and give him to the Levit's and never have to think about them again." She said, I nodded

"You got attached to Levi didn't you?" I asked, Clare nodded slowly,

"In the hospital after I had him I got to hold him, he was so small and perfect, he had me, but then I had to give him to them and I knew that but I still wanted to hold him and never let go." She explained

"You did have him with you for 9 months, it's perfectly normal." I said, she sighed,

"I know but I'm really worried something might be really wrong with Levi." She said, I nodded,

"I'm sure he's fine." I said.

**Incredibly short chapter, what do you want to be wrong with Levi. Should he be sick at all? Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapter, please tell me.**


	4. Levi's Sick

**Future**

**The next day**

**Clare P.O.V**

I fixed up the pillows on the couch to make sure the place looked all organised for when Charlese arrives. I stepped into the hallway and looked into the living room. I looked at the black leather couch and made sure the pillows looked straight. I walked over to the coffee table beside the couch and made sure that all the magazines were straight. After I made sure everything was in order I walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. _Knock knock _I took a deep breath and readied myself for what was going to happen. I walked to the door trying to calm my nerves. I opened the door and saw Charlese standing there, she looked tired and sad.

"Charlese, hi, come in." I said stepping away from the door so she could come in. She entered and I shut the door behind us. I motioned for her to follow me into the living room. We sat down on the couch. Charlese looked at some photos on the coffee table.

"What did you want to tell me about Levi?" I asked her, she turned to face me and swallowed hard

"A few months ago we noticed Levi was losing a lot of weight, he would bruise really easily and he would get bloody noses and he would complain about his knees and arms were sore so we took him to the doctor and the doctor confirmed that he has acute lymphoblastic leukaemia." She explained. Leukaemia? Levi has leukaemia? I gasped

"I'm so sorry." I said, she nodded

"They started him with chemotherapy but now he needs a bone marrow transplant but we since we're not his birth parents we can't get tested to see if either of us match so we need you and Levi's biological father to get tested." She explained,

"Ofcourse I'll get tested but there's a problem with Levi's biological father." I said, I saw Charlese get this broken look on her face

"What's the problem?" She asked,

"I don't know where Oliver is and he doesn't know of Levi's existence and he probably wouldn't want to help." I explained, I watched as Charlese processed what I had just said.

"Ok then, we'll just have you do the test and maybe some of your relatives and then we'll go from there." She said, I nodded

"Ok sure, when do you want me to get tested?" I asked,

"I'll make an appointment and then I'll call you to tell you when but for now just try and tell some of your relatives please." She said, I nodded, she stood up

"That's all I have to say, see you later." She said before leaving, I sat there on my couch. Levi's really sick and if I'm not a match and Oliver is it will be my entire fault for not pressing charges against him. I sighed. Poor Levi.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I opened my door and found Clare standing there, she looked really upset.

"Hey Clare, what's wrong?" I asked her, she bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground, I moved aside and let her come in. We went and sat down on my couch.

"Levi has leukemia." She said, I furrowed my eyebrows

"Levi, as in your son?" I asked her, she nodded

"He's not my son, he has leukemia and I have to get tested to see if I'm a match because he's getting really sick." She explained, I nodded

"What happens if you're not a match?" I asked,

"We'd have to find Oliver and get him to get a test, we'd also have to ask some of my relatives and Oliver's family, but since I only have my dad who lives in New York and doesn't acknowledge my existence and I don't know who or where Oliver's family is Levi's chances of survival will be zero." She said, I pulled her into a hug.

"It will be ok." I said soothingly,

"No it's not, if I'm not a match Levi will die and he'll never get a chance to have a life." Clare said against my chest,

"If you're not a match then I will go to the ends of the earth to help you find Oliver." I said, Clare pulled out of the hug and looked at me

"You would?" She asked, I nodded

"I'd do anything for you." I said, she smiled softly

"You're a good friend." She said, I nodded, I know this is childish but I kind of got a sad that she said friend, but she's married and the kid she gave up for adoption is really sick I can't be selfish and just think of what I want. I kissed Clare on the top of her head, it brought back memories of when we were little kids and Clare's parents would fight, I would do exactly what I'm doing now, she's always feel better when I did this, I smiled at those memories. It feels weird to think that everything's changed so much, especially with Owen being gone. Sometimes I think it would be great to get to lie those years over again. Owen would be alive and well, and then Bianca, Owen, Clare and I would be the four unstoppable best friends.

**Review please, I really hope I got the stuff about the sickness right, hopefully you liked this chapter and special thanks go to 33 for helping me with ideas for this chapter, they really helped a lot and remember if any of you have ideas for the next chapter or for future chapters please tell me.**


	5. Honey I'm home now let me hold you

**Future**

**Special thanks go to 33 who really helped me with this chapter.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I sat up in bed and looked around, this isn't my bedroom, Oh right I'm at Fitz's, I must have fallen asleep. I got out of the bed and opened the door and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, I saw Fitz sitting at the bench drinking a coffee. He looked up when he heard me

"Hi Clare." He said, I nodded and started gathering my stuff

"I've got to go pick Eli up from the airport." I said, I walked over to Fitz and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." I said before leaving.

**Eli P.O.V**

I got off the plane and saw Clare standing there waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to her, she smiled, and we kissed and went to get my luggage. We arrived home, after I unpacked I went downstairs and heard Clare on the phone

"Tomorrow at 12.30pm, ok bye." I heard her say, I stood in the doorway. She put the phone down and turned around

"What was that about?" I asked, Clare walked over to me

"The other day Charlese called me," She said

"You gave them the baby." I said, she nodded

"Yeah, well she called and said that Levi was sick so then she came over the other yesterday and told me that he had leukaemia and that he needs bone marrow transplant and I need to get tested but if I'm not a match then we have to find Oliver." She explained, she looked on the verge of tears; I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." I told her,

"I love you too." She said back.

Later that night we lay in bed she rested her head on my shoulder

"Tomorrow with your test are they just going to draw blood or something?" I asked, Clare looked up at me

"Yeah." She answered, she sat up in bed and looked at me

"What?" I asked her, she smiled and leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I carressed her cheek, I rolled over so I was on top. Soon we were taking eachothers clothes off. Afterwards we lay in eachother's arms.

**Incredibly short chapter, but I'm really losing steam with this story. I'm sorry, but I might not update this for a while. Again sorry and if you have any ideas please tell me.**


	6. Are you sure of her feelings dude?

**Future**

**I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that but here is a new chapter.**

**Clare P.O.V**

My arm still hurts after getting blood drawn but hopefully we get the results that we really want and are hoping for, I don't even want to think about having to find Oliver. I sighed and lay down on the couch next to Eli and cuddled up to him, he kissed me on the top of the head. I looked up at him and smiled, I feel really lucky to have him here with me, even after everything we've been through together. I grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it off. Eli looked at me, he looked confused but when I kissed him he realised what I was doing and put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me softly down on the couch and kissed me passionately. After kissing for a while we were undressing eachother.

**Fitz P.O.V**

I knocked on Clare's front door and waited for someone to come and answer it. A few minutes later Clare opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Fitz." She said brightly as she stepped aside for me to come inside, I entered her house and instantly saw Eli walking down the stairs, after all these years he still wore all black and still had that freak vibe about him, he looked kind of mad that I was here so I looked back at Clare.

"Hi Clare, how did the test go?" I asked her,

"My arm still hurts a little from getting blood drawn, but it'll go away in a few days hopefully and we should also by then have the results from the test in a few days too." She explained. I nodded

"Hopefully we get the result you all want." I said, she smiled and nodded, Eli walked up to us

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to go meet Adam at the Dot so see you later." He said before kissing Clare on the lips and leaving. I couldn't help but get a pang of jealousy because he gets to kiss her and have her kiss him back and I don't, I'm just her really close friend.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat?" She asked me, I shook my head,

"No thanks, I have to be going soon." I told her, she nodded and headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch, I followed behind her and sat down beside her,

"How's business?" She asked,

"It's going good, we bought a few more empty buildings and reading through proposals from people interested in buying them," I answered

"That;'s good right?" She asked, I smiled and nodded

"Yeah and how's the newspaper?" I asked her,

"Well I have to edit this new piece I've been writing for the past few days and then I have to hand it in to my boss." She explained, I nodded

"Ok, well I better go check on how Spinnerr is doing with some paperwork." I said standing up, Clare nodded and followed me to the door, I leant down and pecked her on the cheek before leaving.

**Eli P.O.V**

I parked Morty just outside the Dot and walked entered the building, I heard Fitz bought this place a few months ago or whatever, once inside I saw Adam sitting at a table looking out the window situated beside him, once he turned 18 he got all the surgeries to finally become the man he is mentally. He looks more masculine now and he had his breasts removed so now he doesn't have to wear layers of fabric around him all the time. He looked up and nodded hello when I sat down across from him

"How are you this fine morning?" He asked looking at me, I shrugged

"Mark Fitzgerald is in love with my wife." I answered; Adam cocked (?) an eyebrow

"As in Mark Fitzgerald, the guy who dumped her when she was pregnant for some stupid skank." He said incredulously (right word?), I nodded, and Adam shook his head "Are you worried Clare will leave you for him?" He asked, I thought about it for a few minutes. I mean I don't think she still is in love with him otherwise she wouldn't have married me right? Crap I don't know.

"I honestly have no idea how Clare feels about him." I answered, Adam nodded,

"Then ask her." He said simply, I nodded slowly. I guess I'll ask her tonight.

**End of chapter, this is another short one but the next one will be better, please review.**


	7. Results are here ready or not

**Future**

**Extremely short chapter but this is setting up some things for the next few chapters.**

**Clare P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch reading through my latest piece for the newspaper, I turned my head when I heard the front door open,

"Hi." I said,

"I need to ask you something." Eli said, I watched him walk over to me and sit down and grab my hand

"Ok, what's up?" I asked,

"Do you still love Mark?" He asked, I was taken aback

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked him, he looked down at his shoes

"He loves you and I just can't help but think that maybe you love him." He said,

"I don't love him I love you." I told him truthfully, he looked up and smiled at me, I kissed him, we were about to kiss again but the phone rang so I went to answer it

"Hello this is Clare speaking." I said,

"Hello this is Dr. Schmidt, we have the test results and we are pleased to say that you are a match for Levi Levitt." The man said.

"Thankyou Dr Schmidt, when will I need to arrive for the appointment?" I asked, I was smiling

"Saturday at 10am but please be there 1 hour before the appointment." He said,

"Yes, see you then bye." I said before hanging up, I turned to Eli and jumped him and we fell back against the couch

"I'm a match!" I exclaimed, Eli smiled and leant up and kissed me.

"That's so good." He said, we started kissing again; we pulled back for a breath,

"I have to call Charlese." I said getting off his lap and going over to the phone I dialled her number

"Hello?" I heard what sounded like a little boy's voice, I realised that this is probably Levi

"Levi?" I asked, I heard a cough on the other end

"Yes, who is this?" He asked, I couldn't help but have a smile form,

"This is a friend of your mum's I need to speak to her." I said,

"Ok." He said, I smiled at hearing his voice

"Hello?" Charlese asked

"It's me Clare." I said,

"Hi Clare have you got the results back?" She asked me,

"Yes, I'm compatible the appointments on Saturday." I told her, I heard her laughing

"That's fantastic!" She exclaimed

"Yeah see you Saturday." I said

"Ok bye." She said, I hung up the phone and walked over to Eli, I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you." I told him

"I love you too." He said back.

**Review please.**


	8. He's got my blues eyes

**Future chapter 8**

**Been a while. : )**

**Clare's POV**

Tomorrow is Saturday and today the Levitt's and Eli and me are going to the hospital so the doctor who would be performing the operation can tell us about what will happen with the Bone Marrow Transplant. Eli is here with me for support and to help me decide if this is wise. Of course I want to do the operation but Eli wants me to really think about it especially since I can still back out. We walked over to the secretary desk and let them know that we're here for my appointment. The woman nodded and told me that the Levitt's are already here and are in the waiting room down the hallway. I said thanks and Eli and I made our way there. Eli must have guessed that I was nervous so he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, I smiled at him.

"Hi Clare." Charlese said, walking over to hug me. She looks happier than she did when she came over to my house. I returned the hug

"Hi." I told her, Eli nodded hello. We walked over to where the seats are, I froze when I saw Ryan with a little boy on his lap.

"Clare this is Levi, Levi this is our friend Clare say hi Clare."Charlese said pulling him off Ryan's lap and holding his hand as she walked him over to us. Looking at him he had my blue eyes and Oliver's blonde hair.

"Hi Clare." He said waving his little hand. I waved back

"Hello Levi." I said back, he blushed and laughed, I smiled. God he's cute.

"Goldsworthy and Levitt?" A guy wearing a white coat called out, we grabbed our things and walked over to him.

**In the office**

We all sat down on some chairs and the doctor sat behind his desk. Ryan decided to take Levi to the park instead so we said goodbye and he and Levi left.

"Hello everyone, I'm Doctor Laughlin." He introduced himself and we all shook hands with him,

"Hi Dr Laughlin." We all said.

"Who is Clare Goldsworthy?" He asked

"I am Clare Goldsworthy." I answered

"You're the birth mother of Levi Levitt." He said, I looked to Charlese who looked uncomfortable, I nodded slowly turning to face the doctor again.

"Ok, we will have you undergo some more tests to make sure that you are 100% compatible for a transplant so the surgery will be held off until we are sure. Today I want to tell you what will happen in a transplant. You are going to have the bone marrow taken from your hip." The doctor explained, I nodded,

"Ok, so you will be under anaesthesia and we will use a needle and syringe to extract the marrow. Don't worry as we will not be doing any surgical incisions just pricking you with a needle and syringe. Since Levi is a small child we will only take around 1 quart of your bone marrow will be taken. Which is about 2% of your body's bone marrow, your body will replace the missing marrow in around 4 weeks after the surgery." He explained and I nodded. That doesn't sound so bad.

"What would happen after getting the bone marrow?" Charlese asked, the doctor looked down at a piece of paper and looked back up

"When the anaesthesia wears off Mrs Goldsworthy, you may feel some discomfort, which will feel like when you fall on ice but we can give you some Tylenol and that should make the pain go away." The doctor answered looking at me; I held Eli's hand tightly under the table.

"You will have to stay overnight and then you can go home and continue with your normal everyday activities." The doctor told us, I smiled

"What about Levi?" Asked Charlese, the doctor turned to her

"For 7 days before the surgery Levi will have to undergo chemotherapy and radiation before so all the cancerous cells will be dead." The doctor told her, I licked my bottom lip; poor Levi having leukaemia at this age must be really hard on him.

"A day or two following the chemotherapy and radiation treatment, the transplant will occur. The bone marrow will be infused into Levi intravenously in much the same way that any blood product is given. The transplant will not be a surgical procedure. And it will take place in Levi's room. Levi will be checked frequently for signs of fever, chills, hives and chest pains while the bone marrow is being infused. When the transplant is completed, for the next days or weeks we will have to wait." The doctor explained, I looked over to Charlese who looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"The two to four weeks immediately following the transplant will be most critical. The high-dose chemotherapy and radiation given to Levi will have destroyed the patient's bone marrow, crippling his immune system. As Levi waits for the transplanted bone marrow to migrate to the cavities of his larger bones to set up housekeeping and begin producing normal blood cells, he will be very susceptible to infection and excessive bleeding. Multiple antibiotics and blood transfusions will be administered to the patient to help prevent and fight infection. Transfusions of platelets will be given to prevent bleeding." He said,

"I know this is hard to hear, but you must know what will happen." The doctor said, Charlese started crying, so Dr Laughlin handed her some tissues.

"Thank you." She said, the doctor nodded and continued with telling us some more information.

"Extraordinary precautions will be taken to minimize the Levi's exposure to viruses and bacteria. Visitors and hospital personnel will have to wash their hands with antiseptic soap and possibly have to wear protective gowns, gloves and masks while in the his room. Fresh fruits, vegetables, plants and cut flowers will be prohibited in the patient's room since they often carry fungi and bacteria that pose a risk of infection. When leaving the room, Levi may have to wear a mask, gown and gloves as a barrier against bacteria and virus, and also as a reminder to others that he is susceptible to infection. Blood samples will be taken daily to determine whether or not engraftment has occurred and to monitor organ function. When the transplanted bone marrow finally engrafts and begins producing normal blood cells, Levi will gradually be taken off the antibiotics, and blood and platelet transfusions will generally no longer be required. Once the bone marrow is producing a sufficient number of healthy red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets, Levi will be discharged from the hospital, provided no other complications have developed, So Levi will most likely spend four to eight weeks in the hospital after the surgery." He explained.

"That's a lot to take in." Charlese said

"Is there anything else we should know?" I asked him

"Depends, do you have any questions about anything?" He asked,

"How will Levi feel after the transplant?" Charlese asked,

"He will most likely be debilitated for the whole time he is in hospital. Any side effects can be easily treated with medication." He answered, Charlese sighed in relief.

"How long until Levi is 100% recovered from the transplant?" I asked,

"It will probably take a whole year for Levi to fully recover." He answered, I nodded.

"So Clare are you sure you want to go through with the transplant?" He asked me, I turned to Eli,

"Do what you feel is right." He told me, I smiled

"Yes I will do the transplant." I answered, Charlese smiled

"Ok tomorrow we will start the tests for you Clare, we will check all of your vital organs and Levi will start the chemotherapy and radiation." The doctor said handing us each some forms.

"Thank you Dr Laughlin." I said, we left the office and made our way over to the carpark.

**The carpark**

"Thank you so much Clare." Charlese said pulling me into another hug.

"That's ok; I'd be honoured to help him." I told her honestly. She smiled and we parted ways.

I kissed Eli "Let's go."He said. And at that we went home.

**Bone Marrow transplant information taken from ****The Nuts and Bolts of Bone Marrow Transplants website.**

**Long boring chapter, but I guess this is important. Please review. Next chapter will be better. I will also be doing another time jump soon and if you want me to make that a new story please let me know. Laters.**


End file.
